


Kadam Haiku Master Post

by lovejoybliss



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejoybliss/pseuds/lovejoybliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiku inspired by the relationship between Kurt Hummel and Adam Crawford.<br/>I will edit this post as I write them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kadam Haiku Master Post

**Kadam haiku #1**

ball of sunshine man

Adam shakes his cute booty 

here’s my numbah Kurt

**Kadam haiku #2**

was I your rebound

I’m not a fantasy Kurt

but I’ll hold your hand

**Kadam haiku #3**

are you crying Kurt

I hate it when you cry Kurt

I won’t make you cry

**Kadam haiku #4**

you’ll be welcome here

The Apples are for misfits

we have all been hurt

**Kadam haiku #5**

I woke up in your 

arms and thought I must be still

dreaming but I’m not

**Kadam haiku #6**

my Bruce pillow can’t

hurt me but maybe you won’t 

break my heart either

**Kadam haiku #7**

your hands so big your

heart as big as the sea I’m 

swept into its storm

**Kadam haiku #8**

not glad he hurt you

not grateful he did it but

his loss is my gain

**Kadam haiku #9**

rains but the sun sent

you and your hipster beanie

don’t care if it rains


End file.
